The Other Sister Rewrite
by Slo Motion
Summary: Lizzie Kinkirk is sent to Glen Oak to live with her older brother Kevin, but she doesn't want to go. And Roxanne and Chandler have just gotten back together, but Roxanne learns she is pregnant. Is there a possible way for her to tell Chandler?
1. What Did You Just Say?

**The Other Sister (Revamped Version)**

_**A/N:** This is a revamped version of the story I wrote last December called "The Other Sister", if anyone remembers it. And if you don't, here's what it was about. It was about Kevin's sister Lizzie moving to Glen Oak to live with him, it also had Lucy/Kevin parts, and there was a Chandler/Roxanne subplot to the story. The story also has two sequels called "Changes Are A Looming" and "Thirteen Years Into The Future". This saga of stories was one of my proudest works. So now, I hope you all enjoy my revamp._

_**Summary:** Revamp of the first story, set in the 8th season. Lizzie Kinkirk is sent to Glen Oak to live with her older brother Kevin, but she doesn't want to go. Kevin and Lucy are also happily adjusting to married life very well. And Roxanne and Chandler have just gotten back together, but Roxanne learns she is pregnant, is there a possible way for her to tell Chandler?_

_**Rating:** PG; just to be safe. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own 7th Heaven of any of its characters. I just enjoy writing about them. The only people I own so far are Lizzie Kinkirk, Maryanne Barrett, Alyssa Gray, and Jack Robinson._

**Intro Chapter: What Did You Just Say?**

**September 15th, 2003 **

**Buffalo, New York**

The wind rustled softly through Lizzie Kinkirk's long blonde hair. It was a warm, yet very windy, September evening. Lizzie had been at the park all day with her friends Alyssa Gray and Maryanne Barrett. The three of them had spent the whole day at the annual town fair, which was held in the public park every year in Lizzie's hometown.

Lizzie was now on her way home from the park. She bit into the pink mountain of cotton candy she had purchased on her way out of the fair. She held a small stuffed pink dog she had won in the "toss the ball at the bottles and knock them down and you win a prize" game in her other hand. Lizzie had decided to name him Snuffy.

Lizzie strolled causally up to her front door and opened it. She entered her house.

"Mom, Jack, I'm home," Lizzie called out to her mother and stepfather Jack Robinson.

"In the living room, Lizzie," Lizzie heard her mother's voice reply.

Lizzie entered the living room. Her mother and Jack were seated on the couch. Lizzie sat down in one of the smaller chairs and placed her cotton candy and stuffed dog Snuffy aside on the living room coffee table.

"What's up?" Lizzie asked, curious.

"Well, Elizabeth," Jack started; he could never just call her Lizzie for some strange reason. It was always 'Elizabeth this' or 'Elizabeth that'. It drove Lizzie insane.

"Yeah Jack," Lizzie said, she preferred calling him Jack instead of dad.

"Well Lizzie, do you remember how Jack and I were talking about traveling around the world together back in April?" Karen, which was Lizzie's mother's first name, asked.

"Yes mom, I do," Lizzie answered.

"Well, we've decided that we want to go, and we're leaving next month," Karen told Lizzie.

"And where does that leave me? Where will I live?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"You're going to go live with Kevin and that wife of his Lucy in Glen Oak while we're gone, Elizabeth," Jack said.

"And how long will you be gone?" Lizzie asked.

"About a year," Karen replied, "two at the very most."

Lizzie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "WHAT?! TWO YEARS?!"

Lizzie felt sick. Two years living in the small town of Glen Oak, California. And she would have to live with her big shot older brother Kevin, no less. Great, just great...could Lizzie's life great any worse right now?

_There goes two years of my life down the drain_, Lizzie thought angrily as she glared at her mother and Jack.

"And another thing, Elizabeth," Jack said, "once your mother and I come back, we've decided to settle down in Glen Oak instead of continuing to live here."

Lizzie just had to ask, didn't she?

(-----)

**Still September 15th, 2003**

**California, USA**

Everything seemed peaceful by that small blue beach house by the ocean. The sun was slowly fading away into the sky, leaving a beautiful mix of pink and orange in the usual blue color's place. Birds flew elegantly through that same sky. Everything was quiet.

Or so it seemed...

Roxanne Richardson walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She had nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around her body. Her boyfriend, Chandler Hampton, emerged from the same room with just a pair of pants on and no shirt. He slowly walked towards Roxanne, who was frozen in her place in the hallway.

Chandler gently tapped on her shoulder, Roxanne faced him, "Roxanne, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. Nothing happened between us, ok," Roxanne snapped.

"Roxanne, a lot happened between us. We just had sex, and you just can't forget that we ever did," Chandler replied.

"Don't say that! You realize if you say that we had sex that it's going to make it true," Roxanne replied.

"Roxanne, it is true. What happened between us is no little pretend thing, it's reality," Chandler said, Roxanne looked even more determined to make it like it had never even happened.

"Chandler, don't make this worse than it already is. We slept together. What will my dad say when he finds out? What will everyone in Glen Oak say?" Roxanne said.

"Roxanne, who cares about what your dad and the town Glen Oak would say. This is a private matter between us. It's no one else's business but ours," Chandler put an arm around her and pulled her closely.

Roxanne flung his arm off quickly, "don't touch me! That's how we ended up where we did in the first place. Look, I need to sleep on this. So goodnight," Roxanne went into the room she was staying in.

"I love you," Chandler told Roxanne as she closed the door in his face.

"I don't care right now," Chandler heard Roxanne mumble back to him.

Chandler slowly turned around and headed back to his room, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

(-----)

**Still September 15th, 2003**

**Buffalo, New York**

"What, no way?! They're making you move all the way across the country while they're traveling around the world. Harsh. Very harsh, Liz," Maryanne said to Lizzie as the two talked over the phone.

"Yeah really," Lizzie replied. "And the worst part is that I have to leave next month,"

"Oh, that sucks," Maryanne said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Look, Mare, I have to call Alyssa and tell her the rotten news, can I talk to you some other time?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure," Maryanne replied.

The two talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Lizzie then called Alyssa and told her the bad news. Alyssa pretty much had the same reaction as Maryanne did. And when she was done talking to Alyssa, Lizzie turned on her bedroom stereo.

"One day, I won't take this anymore, one day, I'll be old enough to do what I want to..." Lizzie sang along to Simple Plan's song "One Day".

(-----)

**September 17th, 2003**

**Glen Oak, California**

Chandler slowly pulled his car up into Roxanne's driveway. Roxanne got out of the car and went to the trunk to get her suitcase.

"Do you need and help getting your bag?" Chandler asked from the drivers seat.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," Roxanne answered, grabbing her bag and slamming the trunk shut.

Roxanne then headed towards her front door without any other words said.

(-----)

**Still September 17th, 2003**

**Buffalo, New York**

Lizzie walked into her kitchen. Karen sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. And Jack was also sitting at the table reading the daily newspaper. Lizzie cleared her throat to acknowledge her presence.

"Good morning Lizzie," Karen said.

"Good morning Elizabeth," Jack said.

"Yeah, good morning, whatever," Lizzie grumbled while getting herself a bowl of cereal.

"You know Lizzie, you can't stay mad at us forever," Karen said as Lizzie sat down at the table, as far away from Karen and Jack as possible.

"Just watch me," Lizzie said as she ate her cereal.

(-----)

**Still September 17th, 2003**

**Glen Oak, California**

"So, we're in complete agreement about this?" Chandler asked.

"Yes we are," Roxanne answered.

"So let's get this straight. We never, and I mean never, had sex at all, and the reason we broke up is because we didn't feel attracted to each other anymore," Chandler said.

"Yep," Roxanne replied.

"Good," Chandler said. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, goodbye Chandler," Roxanne said.

"Goodbye Roxanne," Chandler replied.

The two then both hung up their phones. They were both upset about breaking up. But they had to; they were getting too close to each other. They had had sex, and that wasn't good at all. Sure they may have been in love, but they couldn't be together anymore after making such a dumb mistake.

**Chandler's POV**

What the hell is wrong with me?! How could I break up with Roxanne?! I feel like such an idiot for doing what I just did. So Roxanne and I may have slept together, but we were in a very committed and loving relationship. We were completely ready for sex, yet we weren't. I don't know...I'm too confused to think straight right now. Was it a good thing or a bad thing to end my relationship with Roxanne, especially when it was going so well? I just hope Terry never finds out that we had sex before we broke up, or I can just start digging my own grave.

**Roxanne's POV**

God Roxanne, you're such an idiot. I can't believe myself. Ending my relationship with the man of my dreams over one little mistake. Chandler and I were in love and perfectly capable of handling any consequences that might've came out of our choice to have sex. Actually, it wasn't really a choice, it just sort of happened. One minute Chandler and I were out on the beach kissing waiting to watch the sunset together, the next thing I know we're up in his room in his bed together...and I'm sure you can figure out the rest. I'm just so confused. I feel all messed up. I can't think right now. I'm just going to go lie down, I feel tired all of a sudden.

**End Of Intro Chapter**

_A/N: How is it so far? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please tell me in reviews._

_-Alexa_


	2. Things Are Changing

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I've decided to start replying to everyone who reviews each chapter in the next new one.

**BleedingSpirit: **I'm glad you think it's better than the first one. Trust me, it will definitely be, that's my whole purpose of writing it.

**Babs567: **I hope you do enjoy the revamped version. It's going to have more chapters than the first story did and hopefully be better.

**Breakthefloor22: **You really thought it was awesome? Wow, I don't think anyone ever called anything I've written before awesome...thanks!

**Jennifer: **I'm glad you think it's good.

**Allie351: **I'm going to be continuing this story. Lizzie's reaction to life with Kevin and Lucy will be interesting indeed; I can't wait to write about it! And Ben and Patty-Mary do exist in this story; they just won't be in it. Let's just say Patty-Mary is off at school and Ben is living with his current girlfriend.

**Chapter 1: Things Are Changing**

**October 18th, 2003 Buffalo, New York**

_"Lizzie, bring us our dinner!" Kevin shouted from the living room._

_"Yes Kevin, right away sir," Lizzie replied from the kitchen._

_Lizzie quickly put together two plates of chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas. She dashed into the living room. In there, Kevin and Lucy sat on the couch watching TV. Lizzie quickly caught her breath and handed them their food._

_"What took so long?" Kevin asked angrily._

_"I'm sorry Kevin, it's just I have so much work to do. It would be really great if you and Lucy would help me with some of it," Lizzie answered. _

_"Silence, Elizabeth Ashley Kinkirk! Mom and Jack may have babied you back in Buffalo, but you live with me now! And you follow my rules, not mom's and Jack's, but MINE! Now, do something about the kitchen, it's a total pigsty!" Kevin ordered._

_"Yes sir," Lizzie replied, and ran back into the kitchen._

_- -_

_"Lizzie, bring me my tuxedo washed and pressed, Lucy and I are going to be late for our charity ball!" Kevin barked from his and Lucy's bedroom._

_Lizzie ran in with the clean tuxedo and handed it to Kevin, "here you are, Kevin."_

_Kevin yanked it from Lizzie and sneered, "next time have it to me sooner!"_

_Lizzie hung her head down, "yes sir."_

_- -_

_"You call this clean?!" Kevin asked, motioning towards the cluttered living room._

_"Why do I have to clean EVERYTHING?! I wasn't the one who had the guys over for the football game last night, you were, I don't even like football! This is where I put my foot down, I'm not cleaning up after you anymore, do it yourself!" Lizzie shot back to Kevin in response._

_Kevin shoved Lizzie into a corner, "How dare you raise your voice to me!"  
_

_He reached for a belt nearby. Kevin held the belt in his hand and started hitting Lizzie with it._

_"Ow, Kevin, stop! You're hurting me! Please stop, I'll clean up the living room, I'll do whatever you say! Just please stop!" Lizzie pleaded, but it was no use, Kevin didn't stop..._

"No, no, stop, please!" Lizzie awoke in a cold sweat from her dream.

Lizzie clutched her chest tightly, "oh God, what an awful dream!"

Lizzie looked out her bedroom window at the star filled sky. Why did she have to go to Glen Oak in three more days? Why did she have to see Kevin again? What would he be like? Would he make her do all the housework like in her dream? Would he beat her with a belt if she didn't do everything he said?

Lizzie placed her head down back onto her pillow and forced her eyes shut. No matter how much she didn't want to, she would make herself fall back asleep without having another bad dream, eventually...

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Glen Oak, California **

"Chandler, I still love you too, of course I'll take you back. You know I'll always take you back, I haven't stopped loving you in the last month..." Roxanne talked quietly to herself as she slept soundly.

Then, out of nowhere, Roxanne woke up with the urge to puke. She darted out of bed and into her hallway bathroom. And about ten seconds later, she was kneeling down in front to the toilet with her head in it, throwing up.

"Oh God, how many times am I going to throw up in one lifetime?" Roxanne asked herself, and then puked again.

Ever since last month, Roxanne had been throwing up every morning/afternoon nonstop. At first she assumed it was the stomach flu, but it would've been gone by now. So she knew it was something else.

Her father Terry stood by the bathroom door as Roxanne puked, "Roxanne, I'm worried about you. You've been throwing up way too much lately. You should see a doctor."

"Daddy, I'm fine. I told you, it's just the stomach flu," Roxanne replied before throwing up again.

"Since late September, Roxanne? I don't think so," Terry said.

"Look daddy, if it makes you feel any better, I'll take off from work today. But I'm still going out," Roxanne replied.

"Where to?" Terry asked.

"To the Promenade, dad. I need some time to myself to think about how I'm going to talk to Chandler," Roxanne answered, walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're finally talking to him about why you two mysteriously broke up?" Terry asked.

"Yes daddy, I am," Roxanne replied, going back into her bedroom.

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Buffalo, New York**

Lizzie slammed her suitcase shut angrily, "damn my mom, and damn Jack!"

Lizzie looked at a picture of her family that rested upon her dresser. She felt a blot a haltered when she saw Kevin's grinning face. Lizzie didn't like Kevin that much, ok...so she didn't like him at all. He had never been there for Lizzie when she needed him in the past. And now, he expected her to come and live with him and follow all of his rules. Oh, no.

She would show him soon enough that no one messed with Lizzie Kinkirk and got away with it.

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Glen Oak, California **

Roxanne threw a pair of jeans to the side of her room. She fished through her dresser draws for a pair of pants that would actually fit her. None of her jeans seemed to fit, so she pulled out a pair of sweat pants and put them on.

"Why don't my jeans fit me that good anymore?" Roxanne wondered out loud.

Roxanne caught a glimpse of her bedroom calendar. That was weird; usually she started her period on the 18th. In fact, come to think of it, she hadn't gotten her period on the 18th of last month either. And the weirder thing was that it was just three days after she slept with Chandler.

Wait a minute. She hadn't gotten her period since she had slept with Chandler. She also had been throwing up almost everyday. She also couldn't fit into her really tight jeans that usually fit her perfectly.

_Oh God, I be pregnant? No, I couldn't be. Chandler and I only slept together once. And it wasn't for a long time. But on the other hand, I didn't use any kind of birth control and Chandler didn't use any protection. And I'm showing a lot of signs of pregnancy. Oh no...maybe I am pregnant, and with my ex-boyfriend's baby, no less. _Roxanne thought to herself.

Roxanne placed a hand upon her stomach, which looked bigger to her, and looked into her dresser's mirror, "I can't believe this. I can't believe that I might be pregnant. It's bad enough that I had sex with Chandler without us using birth control or protection, but now I could be pregnant. I have to buy a test and take it to make sure I'm right before I do anything else. And if it's positive, I'm going to tell Chandler."

And with that, Roxanne garbed her purse and car keys and headed off to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you all like this story so far. Well, review and tell me if you do or don't.

-Alexa


	3. I'm A Rock, I Will Not Crack

**A/N: **I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I'm sorry if my updates are rare, I blame school. Man, do I hate that place!

**BleedingSpirit: **Really? That must've been one bad dream! Lol. I'm glad you like my use of words. I'm not one who is known to be descriptive, so thank you, it meant a lot to me. I feel special now! (Sorry, ignore me, I drank way too many sodas today!)

**pnkfairy:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so far...and I will write more!

**Breakthefloor22:** Wow, another person likes my wording. Well, I do have a B average in English, not to brag or anything, just telling you all. I'm glad you're pulled into it, because I think this story's about to get better.

**Dark Katsumi: **Glad you love it so far. By the way, your stories "Pieces Of Me", "Her Future", and both "Love Powers All" are all awesome!

**Jen:** No, I don't think Kevin would be mean enough to make his own sister do all of his housework and beat her with a belt. That was part of Lizzie's bad dream, because she doesn't want to see Kevin again. Don't worry, I'll update whenever I get the chance.

**Chapter 2: I'm A Rock, I Will Not Crack**

**October 18th, 2003**

**Glen Oak**

Roxanne walked along the Promenade quietly. She could hear people all around her making casual conversation. She heard a whirlwind of different topics within the crowds of people.

"_So, Stacie, do you think Larry will like my new dress that I'm wearing to the party on Saturday?"_

"_Hurry up Sara, you take ten million years, just pick something out already!"_

"_I heard that Kelly and John kissed, but then John kissed Claire behind Kelly's back, and then Kelly also kissed someone behind John's back, and out of all people, it was that creep Kenny Sanchez, can you believe it!?"_

"_That movie was ok, I guess. I only really liked that one part when the little girl called up that lady who lived in Hong Kong."_

"_Yuck! These fires are terrible!"  
_

"_I still can't believe that Chandler and Roxanne broke up. You'd think they'd just get married or something, since they were already all over each other. I heard that Julia Wolfe saw them making out in the middle of a public café once. But I don't blame Chandler for their break up, I mean he's such a sweet guy and he would've done anything for Roxanne, he was head over heals in love with her. But that Roxanne is such a hussy little slut. She was just leading poor Chandler on the whole time. In fact, Josie, I heard that the only reason she ever dated him was to try and get into his pants, that's pretty slutty if you ask me. The nerve of that hussy!"_

Hearing that comment made Roxanne angry. She looked around to see who was talking about her. It was Courtney Lane and Josie Carter. They were two of the biggest gossip queens in the church. Roxanne felt her face boil up red when she looked at Courtney.

Roxanne stomped over towards where Courtney and Josie were sitting and talking, "Courtney Lane!"

Courtney turned her head towards Roxanne and smirked, "look Josie, it's Glen Oak's resident slut! What's the matter, Roxanne, looking for a new guy to screw now that Chandler's out of the picture?"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Courtney?! It's really none of your business what happened between Chandler and me! That's between only us, not you and your pathetic circle of little gossip buddies! And for your interest, I loved Chandler and wanted to marry him, I wasn't just dating him for sex, I really loved the guy, goddamit! So why don't you get your facts straight just before you open your fat mouth next time!" Roxanne told Courtney, who didn't reply.

As Roxanne walked off, she heard Courtney hissing quietly, "hussy!"

Roxanne flung her head around and shot back, "loud mouth spoiled little diva bitch with no life!"

Roxanne left Courtney with her eyes wide and a gape in her mouth as she made her way to the drug store to buy the much unwanted and hopefully unneeded pregnancy test.

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Glen Oak**

"I love you, Lucy Kinkirk," Kevin told Lucy as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, Kevin Kinkirk," Lucy told Kevin in between their kisses.

Kevin slowly moved Lucy towards the bed in their garage apartment, but Lucy pulled away.

Kevin looked confused, "what's wrong Luce?"

"Kevin, I have a big test to study for. I don't have time to do um, well...you know what, with you," Lucy replied, sitting down at their kitchen table and opening up one of her theology books.

Kevin leaned down over Lucy and kissed her neck; "it's simple Luce...kiss now, study later."

"Kevin, the test is in two days, there is no "later" for me," Lucy said.

"Two days, aren't you cutting it a little close Lucy?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Superwoman. I've been so busy getting ready for when you sister Lizzie comes here and all that other stuff," Lucy replied.

"You're right, I'm sorry Luce. I shouldn't put stress on you, you have enough stress from school as it is," Kevin said.

"Thanks, I love you," Lucy told him.

"I love you too," Kevin leaned down towards Lucy and kissed her and then left her to return to her studying.

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Glen Oak**

Roxanne clutched the small brown bag in her hand as she exited the drug store. She didn't want anyone, especially Chandler or her dad, to know that she was buying a pregnancy test. Then people would just assume that Roxanne cheated on Chandler with a bunch of random guys while they dated and that the baby couldn't possibly be Chandler's, since he was a minister and ministers weren't supposed to believe "premarital sex".

What was "premarital sex" anyway? It was waiting until you find "the one" and not having sex until you were married and yadda, yadda, yah. What a bunch of crap. People who are in a loving and stable relationship should have sex when they chose to, married or not married.

Roxanne knew that although he had never attended church a day in his life, that her dad Terry was completely against sex before marriage. Roxanne herself had no problem with it, being that she had done it. But the only thing she regrets about her and Chandler's choice is that she wished she had had some kind of birth control, like a patch or a pill, on her at the time and that Chandler had worn a condom. Then she wouldn't be doing this. She wouldn't be out right now buying a pregnancy test.

Was she pregnant? Was she not pregnant? She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that she was. She could just tell from the bigger stomach, the missed periods, the throwing up, and the jeans that didn't fit anymore that she was indeed pregnant.

Roxanne by now was so deep into her own thoughts that she didn't notice when she ran right into someone. She fell hard onto the ground.

"Roxanne, I'm really sorry. Here, I'll help you up," a hand came into Roxanne's vision, and that voice revealed itself to be Chandler's.

_Of all the people for me to run into here_, Roxanne thought as Chandler helped her up, _why must it be Chandler?_

Roxanne quickly clutched even tighter onto the bag, Chandler eyed her curiously, "What's in there, Roxanne?"

"Nothing, just "girl's stuff"," Roxanne replied.

"Ok, forget I asked," Chandler said. "Look, can I buy you lunch? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Roxanne replied.

"How about we go to Pete's Pizza?" Chandler suggested.

"Ok," Roxanne replied.

The two then headed towards Pete's Pizza.

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Buffalo**

Alyssa Gray looked around her room for something. Something that her friend Lizzie had called and asked her to look for earlier.

Lizzie had a plan, a very crazy plan. That's all that Alyssa knew, judging from what Lizzie had asked her to find.

_I hope Lizzie knows what she's doing_, Alyssa thought to herself as she continued searching her room for Lizzie's mystery item.

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Glen Oak**

"You want to get back together with me?" Roxanne asked Chandler as they walked in the park.

The two of them had gotten lunch at Pete's Pizza and had left the Promenade. They had both taken their cars and driven to a local park to talk, being that there were less people there. And right now, Chandler had just admitted to Roxanne that he wanted her back.

"Yes, I do Roxanne. You're the only thing that's been on my mind for the past month. I can't move on, I love you too much to forget about you," Chandler said.

"I love too, and yes I'll take you back. I'll always, and I mean always, take you back, now and forever," Roxanne replied.

Chandler took Roxanne into his arms and kissed her. They continued kissing to the point where they were rolling around in the grass together. And when they broke apart a few minutes later, Chandler's hair was a mess and so was Roxanne's and her shirt was unbuttoned ever so slightly.

"You know, if you want, we can go back to my house and continue this," Chandler told Roxanne in almost a whisper.

Roxanne was tempted to, but a little voice in her head stopped her and reminded her of what had happened the first time she'd slept with Chandler.

_You already might be pregnant, don't take the chance, Roxanne, don't do it. _Roxanne obeyed that little voice.

"Chandler, I can't, I'm sorry. I mean...I want to, but I don't want a repeat of what happened last time,' Roxanne told Chandler.

"I understand," Chandler said. "But can I still kiss you?"

"Why or course, Dr. Hampton," Roxanne said playfully.

"Come here, Officer Richardson," The two of them kissed again...

(-----)

**October 18th, 2003**

**Glen Oak**

_DING! _The timer went off. It had taken ages for the test to be finished, but now it was finally done. Roxanne walked into her bathroom.

She slowly reached down towards the test and picked it up. Her mouth gaped open when she saw the results.

"I'm...p-p-pregnant," Roxanne said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

_No_, Roxanne thought, _I'm a rock, I won't crack. I won't cry. I will not cry. I cannot cry._

But it was too late, Roxanne was already slumped into a corner of the bathroom, gripping onto the test, and crying her eyes out.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me if I should keep writing more to this story or not.

-Alexa


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from 7th Heaven or Madonna's song "Papa Don't Preach".

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

**October 19th, 2003**

**Buffalo**

Alyssa approached the Kinkirk house and slowly rang the doorbell. Karen answered the door.

"Alyssa, hello, Lizzie is upstairs," Karen said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kinkirk," Alyssa replied, heading up the stairs.

(-----)

**Five Minutes Later---Lizzie's Room**

"Liz, are you sure you should be doing this to Kevin? I know he wasn't all that great to you in the past, but isn't there another way?" Alyssa asked Lizzie, looking unsure of her plan to 'bring Kevin down'.

"Alyssa, it's the only way I'm ever going to make Kevin feel bad for what he did to me," Lizzie replied, taking the bag out of Alyssa's hand.

"Lizzie, don't do this..." Lizzie cut off Alyssa.

"I have to Lyss, it's the only way to make Kevin pay," Lizzie grinned evilly as she said this.

_Watch out Kevin_, Lizzie thought with a laugh, _I'm going to get you!_ As Lizzie laughed at the thought of her plan, Alyssa sighed deeply.

(------)

**October 9th, 2003**

**Glen Oak---Roxanne's House; Her Bedroom**

**Roxanne's P.O.V**

Here I am, sitting up in my room. I looked out my window; it's a beautiful day outside. But I feel too stupid to face the outside world. I still can't believe it...

I'm pregnant.

I'M Pregnant.

I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaahh!!!!! Why don't I just let the whole damn world know!?  
  
I'm sure that bitch Courtney Lane would get a good laugh out of this. Well. I have a response to that. Screw you Courtney! God, do I hate her.

How am I going to tell Chandler? We just got back together yesterday; we're not ready to handle something like this. Our relationship just isn't stable enough right now...is it? Oh, I don't know! I'm sooooo confused right now! I just want to crawl back into my bed and sleep forever. I don't think there is a possible way to tell Chandler that, in less than a year, he'll be a father. It's impossible. I repeat, IMPOSSIBLE!

I do love Chandler, and I would love to have this baby with him more than anything, but I'm just not ready to be a mother. Nor is Chandler ready to be somebody's dad. He doesn't even know he's going to be a dad!

Should I even tell him? I could always get an abortion...

No! What am I saying? I can't get an abortion! I mean; I have nothing against abortion or anyone who has had or plans to have one. But I myself just don't have the heart to create life and then go and, how do I put this, kill it.

I have to tell Chandler. It wouldn't be fair for me just to go off and get an abortion without him knowing. I mean...he has a right to know about this baby. He is the father of my child, after all. Minister or not a minister, it's still part of him growing inside of me. I didn't become pregnant by myself, Chandler helped in the conception of this baby too. It's just as much a part of him as it is a part of me. I have to tell him. I love him and I want him to be in our baby's life.

But does Chandler love me enough to stay in my life after he finds out that he got me pregnant?

What am I thinking? Chandler loves me. He'll always be by my side, no matter what.

I need to clam myself down. I turned on my radio. A song began to play...

_Papa, I know you're going to be upset  
Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby  
  
You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy, please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying  
  
The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe – please...  
  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...  
  
He says that he's going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right  
It's a sacrifice  
  
But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up  
What I need right now is some good advice, please..._

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...  
_

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give us your blessing right now  
Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please...  
  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...  
_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
  
Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh  
Don't you stop loving me daddy  
I know, I'm keeping my baby..._

I'd recognize that song from anywhere. It's Madonna's song "_Papa Don't Preach"_. That was one of my mother's favorite songs before she died. The words in that song described perfectly how I feel right now; I'm going to keep my baby, right?

I'm so mixed up right now. I need to talk to someone about this. Not my dad, he'll go after Chandler and kill him probably. Not Chandler, speaking of that name, I'm just not ready to tell him yet. Not Reverend Camden, he doesn't believe in premarital sex and I don't want him to judge Chandler or me. Not Kevin, I can't talk to him about my sex life ever, no matter how close we are. And Lucy...there's someone I could talk to. Lucy is my best friend and she'd listen to me without judging or telling me how stupid I am, no matter what.

I picked up my bedroom phone and dialed Lucy's number. The phone rang once, twice, three times, four times, five times...finally I got her and Kevin's answering machine. So then I dialed the Camden family's phone number, thinking that Lucy might be there, but I got their answering machine too.

I decided to just email Lucy. I mean, I hardly ever use my email address; this would be the perfect chance to. I logged onto my _Yahoo! _account. I quickly typed in my password, which was _'ilovechandler'_ (I'm so pathetic). I read the screen.

**Welcome RoxieGirl2002!**

**New Mail (6) – Addresses – Calendar**

I clicked on the 'new mail' link, excited to read my email (I hardly ever got any, so six emails were like a dream come true for me).

_Email Number One_

_To: RoxieGirl2002_

_From: anniecamden_

_Subject: "Hello Roxanne"_

_Roxanne, hi! It's Annie Camden, Eric's wife. Lucy gave me your email address and I thought I'm email you to see how it's going. You don't have to email me back if you don't want to, I just felt like saying hi._

I typed Annie a reply.

_Email Number Two_

_To: RoxieGirl2002_

_From: KevKinkirk_

_Subject: "Are You Ok?"_

_Hey Roxanne. It's Kevin. I just wanted to see if you were feeling ok. You didn't come to work yesterday. I was worried. Why weren't you there? Please email me back when you get this, Kevin. _

I typed Kevin a reply, telling him that I was fine.

_Email Number Three_

_To: RoxieGirl2002_

_From: HeartOfGlass_

_Subject: "What's Up?"_

_Hey Roxie! It's Michelle, your cousin. I just wanted to say hi. How are things in Cali? Things are great here back home! Oh, look at the time. Gotta get going! Bye!_

_Love,_

_M i c h e l l e_

I sent my cousin a quick reply, telling her things were great.

_Email Number Four_

_To: RoxieGirl2002_

_From: xXxHorsexLoverxXx_

_Subject: "Roxanne..."_

_Roxanne..._

_Hey, it's Ruthie Camden here. Lucy gave me your email address and I thought we could be email buddies. I felt like we should get to know each other better after that whole "Christine and Mike" incident back in May. So, how are things in the police force? School is ok I guess, but it's MEGA BORING! Oh well, that's school for ya, right? Write back when you get the chance._

..._Ruthie_

I typed Ruthie a reply; laughing at what a good memory she had to remember the Christine and Mike incident when I had forgotten it.

_Email Number Five_

_To: RoxieGirl2002_

_From: ChandlerJHampton_

_Subject: "I Just Wanted To Tell You..."_

_Roxanne,_

_If you couldn't tell by the email address, it's Chandler. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I just thought you should know I always will, even though I've probably told you all of this a million times, I really do love you, you mean the world to me. _

_I hope you get this email..._

_Love, Chandler_

I typed him a quick reply, smiling at how sweet, thoughtful, and romantic he was. God, no wonder I ended up pregnant.

The last email was from Lucy...

_Email Number Six_

_To: RoxieGirl2002_

_From: Roses Are Red_

_Subject: "Hey Roxie"_

_Roxanne,_

_Hey! How are you? I hope you're doing ok. Kevin told me you never showed at work yesterday. I'm worried about you. Please email back when you get this..._

_-Lucy_

I clicked 'reply' and started typing...

_To: Roses Are Red_

_From: RoxieGirl2002_

_Subject: "Luce"_

_Luce, I'm fine. I just took off from work yesterday to do something personal. Speaking of that, I need to talk to you. Could you meet me on the Promenade in an hour?_

_-Roxanne_

I then clicked 'send'. I surfed the internet for a while before my 'email alert' popped up on my screen.

**RoxieGirl2002! You have 1 new email from Roses Are Red!**

I read the reply...

_Roxanne,_

_Sure I will. I'll meet you at Pete's Pizza in an hour. See you then!_

_-Lucy_

I took a deep breath. I was going to tell her. There was no turning back now; Lucy would soon know my secret...

**End Of Chapter 3**

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter. My cat George, as weird as it sounds, inspired me to write this. My cat is like my best friend, he motivates me to get my lazy ass onto my computer and update. So when you review, be sure to thank George!

-Alexa


	5. Shot To Pieces

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long for an update. School has most of my time consumed. I've got homework, tests, and all that carp. Oh well, I'll pray for June to come soon and for prison, err....I mean school, to be out.

**Cnflute:** I'm glad you think it's unique, I thank you. And so does George (it's not sad for you to type to my cat, I talk to him everyday pretty much, I love that little kitty to death!).

**Dark Katsumi: **I'm glad you think it's awesome and that you liked the email idea. I myself liked it so much better than a boring phone conversation.

**A/N:** I just noticed a mistake in the last chapter, when the scene switched from Lizzie to Roxanne, I put October 9th, it should be 19th.

**Disclaimer: **The TV show 7th Heaven is not mine. Nor is the song "Shot To Pieces" by Skye Sweetnam, which appears in this chapter. I only own: Lizzie Kinkirk, Jack Robinson, Maryanne Barrett, Alyssa Gray, Courtney Lane, and Josie Carter.

**Summary: **Roxanne tells Lucy her pregnancy news. Lizzie makes a choice about seeing Kevin again

**Chapter 4: Shot To Pieces**

**October 19th, 2003**

**Glen Oak; Pete's Pizza, On The Promenade**

Lucy strolled into Pete's Pizza an hour after her and Roxanne had emailed each other. She found it weird that Roxanne was actually using her email address to contact her since Lucy's and Kevin's phone had accidentally been disconnected all day. Roxanne hardly ever checked her email. Weird, very weird. What was up with this meeting, anyway?

Lucy saw Roxanne sitting at one of the tables by the windows. She walked over by Roxanne and sat down and greeted her:

"Hey Roxie."

"Hey Luce," Roxanne replied, sounding depressed to Lucy in a way.

"So," Lucy started. "Why did you want to meet me here, anyway?"

"Can we talk about this over our pizza?" Roxanne asked, picking up her menu.

Lucy also picked up her menu, "sure, no problem. I am very hungry anyway."

Roxanne laughed, "yeah, me too. How about we order some anchovy pizza?"

Lucy cringed at the thought of anchovies, "Roxanne, I thought you hated anchovies, you said they were disgusting."

"I do, but I'm carving them all of a sudden," Roxanne replied.

Lucy just looked at Roxanne oddly as the waiter came to take their orders. Roxanne ordered a slice of anchovy pizza. And as for Lucy, she just stuck with a plain slice.

(-----)

**October 19th, 2003 **

**Buffalo**

**Lizzie's Room; Her P.O.V**

I placed my brand new CD into my stereo. I switched it to track 12 _"Shot To Pieces"_; it sounded like a good song. The CD was Skye Sweetnam's new CD _"Noise From The Basement"_. I had decided to check it out after Maryanne had told me about how good it was.

The music started blaring out of the speakers, the first verse seemed all too familiar to me...

_I sit  
Biting on the end of my pen  
Chewing it up  
Just like it was your head..._

That's how I'm feeling right now, like I'm chewing at a pen wishing it was Kevin's head. I just can't see him again, it would be too hard. He completely ignored me whenever I wanted to spend time with him when he still lived here. Then he just ran off to be with that Lucy girl without even saying goodbye to me.

_I'm running away from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Have nothing to say from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Going my own way from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

April 21st, 2003. That was the date of Kevin's wedding. I was invited, but I didn't go because I came down with the flu and stayed with a neighbor while my mom and Ben were gone. I was kind of happy I didn't go; I wasn't ready to face Kevin then.

_Forgive  
Forget  
What you did to me  
I got to get free  
Before I go crazy..._

I get what this song means. The lyrics match how I feel perfectly...shot to pieces.

_I'm running away from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Have nothing to say from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Going my own way from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Even though he's treated me badly in the past, I still love Kevin. I mean...he is my brother. I guess I'll give him a second chance.

_I'm running away from here  
Going my own way from here..._

_I'm running away from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Have nothing to say from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Going my own way from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

So it's decided, I'll give Kevin a second chance. No matter how much I don't want to, I will go to Glen Oak without my revenge plan. I will pretend to enjoy life in Glen Oak, even if my heart is still here...

_I'm running away from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Have nothing to say from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Going my own way from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

I sighed as the last part of the song played...

_I'm running away from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Have nothing to say from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Going my own way from here...  
Shot to pieces, shot to pieces  
Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Just leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE!_

I really was shot to pieces.

(-----)

**October 19th, 2003**

**Glen Oak; Pete's Pizza Again**

Roxanne and Lucy both still sat at the pizza place. And after three pizzas each, five waters each, and two ice cream sundaes each, Lucy grew annoyed. She wanted Roxanne to tell her whatever she was hiding, that was why she asked her to come here, after all.

"Look, Roxanne, I'm sorry if this sounds rude. But you've barely talked to me since we got here, I thought you needed to tell me something," Lucy said.

"I do, but it's hard to say," Roxanne replied.

"Roxanne, you know I won't judge you, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything. Just come out and say it," Lucy told Roxanne.

Roxanne inhaled, and then exhaled, deeply and looked Lucy straight in the eye, "Luce, I'm pregnant..."

**End Of Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I was going to add more to this chapter, but 7th Heaven's on now and I want to play my computer game "The Sims" after I watch it. Please review and tell me if you like this story.

Also, be sure to read Dark Katsumi's stories "Love Powers All: Love Choice", "Love Powers All: Life Or Death?, "Shadow", "Her Future", "Pieces Of Me", and any other stories she may have written. They're all awesome!(I promised her I'd do this next time I put a new chapter up.)

-Alexa (a.k.a Lydia)


	6. To The Hospital We Go

**A/N: **I know...wow! I'm actually updating twice in the same week. Sorry my updates are so slim these days. God, do I miss summer.

**Dark Katsumi: **I just read the rest of your story. It was awesome! Like all of your stories. I'm going to check out your other stories besides the 7th Heaven ones, since you're such a good writer. I'm glad you think that my last chapter was better, so do I. I love the song "Tangled Up In Me"; I have the CD and was just listening to it before. I recommend you check out Skye Sweetnam's new CD, it rules! I love the songs "Number One", "Billy S", "Tangled Up In Me", "I Don't Really Like You", "I Don't Care", "Heart Of Glass", "Sharada", "It Sucks", "Fallen Through", "Hypocrite", "Unpredictable", "Shot To Pieces", "Smoke And Mirrors", and "Split Personality"...wait, that's all 14 songs! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**JUNIOR1985: **I'm glad you're liking the new version better than the old.

**BleedingSpirit: **I'm glad you think it's better than the old one. And BTW, The Sims rule! I haven't gotten The Sims 2 yet. I'll check it out sometime (more like when I have the money). Sims addicts all the way!

**Disclaimer: **I own: Lizzie Kinkirk, Jack Robinson, Alyssa Gray, Maryanne Barrett, Courtney Lane, Josie Carter, Michelle Richardson(she'll be in the story later on), and Chandler-May Richmond(introduced in later chapters).

**Not mine:** Kevin Kinkirk, Lucy Kinkirk, Chandler Hampton, Roxanne Richardson, Ruthie Camden, Peter Petrowski, Annie Camden, Eric Camden, Karen Kinkirk, and Hank Hastings. I also don't own the town of Glen Oak. Some will appear later on.

**Summary: **Lucy and Roxanne head to the hospital.

**Chapter 5: To The Hospital We Go**

**October 19th, 2003...In Glen Oak**

**In Chapter 4...**

_Roxanne inhaled, and then exhaled, deeply and looked Lucy straight in the eye, "Luce, I'm pregnant..."_

**Current Chapter...**

Lucy's jaw nearly dropped open, "you're...you're pregnant?"

Roxanne nodded, "yep."

"Is the baby Chandler's?"

"No it's the Jolly Green Giant's baby! Of course it's Chandler's baby."

"I thought you guys broke up?"

"We got back together yesterday."

"Oh, does he know?"

"No, I ran into him after I brought the test."

"Wait a minute...you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, so...?"

"So, it might not have been right, Roxanne."

"What makes you say that, Luce?"

"Do you remember when I told you about how I took that home pregnancy test back in May?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that test told me that the results were positive. But then I went to a doctor and found out that it was wrong."

"So, you think I should see a doctor about this pregnancy?"

"Yeah, in fact, my Uncle Hank is a doctor. I could call him and ask him if he can see you right now."

"Thanks Luce, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem."

Lucy pulled out her cell phone and called the hospital. She spent a few minutes talking to Hank.

"Ok, thanks Uncle Hank. Yeah, see you in a few. Bye," Lucy hung up her cell phone.

"So, he'll see me?"

"Yeah, right now. Let's pay the bill and leave."

"Ok."

The two friends paid their bill and headed towards Roxanne's car, since Kevin had dropped Lucy off on the Promenade, to go to the hospital.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Sorry that was so short, but I don't feel so good today.

-Alexa


	7. The Rain In July

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a few days...I haven't really felt like it. Also, this chapter takes place right after chapter 5 ended, so I won't put any dates or town locations in it.

**Dark Katsumi: **Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I'm glad you thought it was good.

**Breakthefloor22: **Sorry, I know the last chapter was total carp. I'm putting a lot of effort into this one. Now, if only I could get my dad to turn his darn stereo off, I can't think!

**jenna-lynn: **No...I don't believe that Roxanne is a slut. I actually like Roxanne a lot, I think she's a sweet person and really cares about others. She's like my favorite 7th Heaven character (besides Chandler, Matt, Sarah, Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie, Peter, Jeffery, Mary, Wilson, Simon, Cecilia, and Robbie). The actress who plays her also played characters on two of my other favorite TV shows (she played Cher Horrowitz on "Clueless" and Kristen on "Are You Afraid Of The Dark" incase anyone wants to know), so I'm a huge fan of Rachel Blanchard (better known as Roxanne, Cher, of Kristen). I'm also about the biggest Chandler/Roxanne shipper/fan on the face of the earth; they wouldn't exist without Roxanne. I'm also very pissed that she got ripped off the show this season (I haven't watched a new episode in two weeks, the show is really boring without Roxanne, Chandler, Peter, Jeffery, or Cecilia). I only ever write about Roxanne. And I know she isn't the type to date someone just to sleep with him. And, not to be rude, but if you reread chapter 2, it says that Courtney Lane, the snobbiest girl in the church in my story, called her a slut, I didn't state so in the story. Sorry this is so long, but I just wanted to state that I am a huge Roxanne fan. Also, if you're the same other jenna-lynn who sent me two other reviews, thanks so much! Cats rule! Me, I love my little Georgie to death! Sorry, once again too much soda. Also, sorry if I sounded rude in the upper part, I didn't mean to. I was just answering your question.

**junior1985: **The baby's name is already picked. I'm guessing you didn't read "Changes Are A Looming" or "Thirteen Years Into The Future", it said that the baby would either be named Tuesday Daniel or Leanne Emma. And I made the baby a girl, so her full name is Leanne Emma Hampton.

**Disclaimer: **The TV show 7th Heaven is not my property. I also don't own the song "Margaritaville", that belongs to Jimmy Buffett.

**Summary: **Roxanne learns the real results to her pregnancy test.

**Chapter 6: The Rain In July**

_God, I'm not going to have any fingernails left by the time this stupid test is over with._ Roxanne thought, biting out a huge chunk of her fingernail. She didn't mean to, it was a nervous habit.

Roxanne was having a nervous breakdown. She was sweating like crazy everywhere, her whole body was shaking, and she was chewing up every bit of fingernails. _Please let the test I took be wrong_. Roxanne was pleading that in her thoughts. She didn't want to be pregnant, not now at least. Sure, she loved Chandler and would love more than anything to have his kids, but not just now. Her and Chandler were not ready for a baby.

Lucy came up behind Roxanne. The two of them were out in the parking lot of Pete's Pizza, heading towards Roxanne's car. Lucy was walking behind Roxanne and had caught up with her finally. Lucy tapped on Roxanne's shoulder.

Roxanne practically jumped out of her skin. She turned around and looked at Lucy, breathing heavily, "gosh Luce, don't do that anymore, you scared the living crap out of me, and I'm already in the middle of a nervous breakdown."

"Roxie..." Lucy slowly started. "Why don't I drive us to the hospital?"

"I can handle it, why do you ask?" Roxanne replied.

"Because, you're kind of...well...a nervous wreck today," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And knowing my luck, I'll end up killing the both of us in some fiery car crash. You can drive, Luce," Roxanne pulled her car keys out of her purse and tossed them to Lucy.

- x - x - x -

As she and Lucy made their way to the hospital, Roxanne decided to turn on her car radio. As soon as she did, Jimmy Buffett's song _"__Margaritaville"_ blared through the speakers. It was one of Roxanne's favorite songs, so she started singing along.

"Wasted time again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt, some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know it's nobody's fault..." Roxanne sang the words in a loud voice, trying to drown out her pregnancy induced I'm-going-to-breakdown thoughts.

"You like this song?" Lucy asked, trying to strike up conversation

"Yeah, it's an old favorite of mine. Plus, it's the first song Chandler and I ever danced together to," Roxanne replied.

"Aww, that's sweet," Was all Lucy said, knowing that Roxanne probably not in the mood to talk right now.

- x - x - x -

Roxanne and Lucy sat in the waiting room of The Glen Oak Community Hospital. Lucy was flipping through a copy of _ym _magazine. Roxanne on the other hand just sat there, regretting her past choices...

**-**

_Chandler and Roxanne sat out on the beach together, awaiting the setting of the sun. The couple had promised themselves that they'd watch the sunset together earlier that day with each other. They both found it incredibly romantic. Just the two of them sitting out on a blanket on the beach, holding hands, looking into each others eyes, waiting for the sun to set. It seemed all too perfect._

_Chandler turned to Roxanne and stroked her long blonde hair softly, "you know, I was just thinking that one day, fifty years from now, that'll I'll be watching this same exact sunset with you."_

"_Are you sure about that?" Roxanne asked._

"_What do you mean?" Chandler replied, taken back. _

"_Well, it's not set in stone that we're going to get married," Roxanne told him sadly. _

"_But, I love you Roxanne, and I know we're going to get married," Chandler said. _

"_I love you too, Chandler," Roxanne replied. _

"_You're the only woman I ever want to be with again," Chandler pulled her closer to him. _

"_And you're the only man I ever want to be with again," Roxanne replied, gazing into Chandler's eyes. _

"_How about kiss again?" Chandler asked. _

"_Yeah, that too," Roxanne felt her head move closer towards his. Their lips soon enough made contact. The two fell onto the beach blanket, rolling around like crazy, and kissing like there was no tomorrow..._

**-**

_I'm such an idiot_! Roxanne screamed angrily to herself in her head. Another flashback soon popped into her mind...

**-**

_Roxanne felt her pulse rise as Chandler kissed her with more force. He was on top of her. They somehow were now making out on his bed. How did we get here? Roxanne kept asking herself. She knew this wasn't right. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be having sex with Chandler. They should be out on the beach still. They should be anywhere but here. But it was too late to turn back...they were already there. Roxanne pushed all of those haunting thoughts into the back of her head and kissed Chandler back with the same force. Roxanne felt like screaming out loud when Chandler's hand slid up the back of her shirt. She started shaking. _

_Chandler stopped when he noticed that Roxanne was shaking, "should we do this?"  
_

_Roxanne wanted to say "Are you crazy?! We should be waiting until we're married!", but she instead replied with, "no, it's ok, I'm just nervous. You know, first time and all. Go on..." _

_His hand slid up to Roxanne's bra clasp. Roxanne felt it unsnap. She sighed deeply as her hand reached for the buckle of his belt. This was so wrong..._

**-**

Roxanne then thought about how badly that night had ended...

**-**

"_How could we?! How stupid are we, Chandler, tell me?!" Roxanne screamed as she jumped out of the bed, clutching the sheet that she had around herself even tighter._

"_We're idiots," Was all Chandler said as he pulled on his pants and looked around the room for the rest of his clothes. _

"_God, I can't believe we actually...that we...well, you know," Roxanne stammered, picking her clothing, that was scattered all over the floor, up. _

"_Do I," Chandler replied, but then changed the subject. "We should really talk about what just happened." _

"_No. Not now, not ever," Roxanne snapped, exiting the room. Chandler followed closely behind her..._

**-**

_I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an..._Roxanne was cut off from her train of thoughts when Hank walked into the room.

"Lucy," Hank greeted.

"Hey Uncle Hank," Lucy replied. Her and Roxanne walked over by him.

"You remember Roxanne, right?" Lucy asked Hank.

"Yeah, of course, you helped me out with my car the night before Lucy and Kevin's wedding," Hank replied.

"Yeah," was all Roxanne could say in reply.

"Now, Lucy," Hank said, switching back to 'doctor mode'. "You said that you needed something important over the phone, am I right?"

"Yes Uncle Hank, if it's not too hard, I need a pregnancy test done right now if it's possible," Lucy nearly choked out those words.

"Well, ok Lucy. I'm not busy now, so you can get the test done right now," Hank replied.

Lucy quickly shook her head, "no Uncle Hank. It's not for me, it's for..."

"It's for...me," Roxanne finished off.

"Ok, no problem. If you two can please follow me to my office, we can get this test done," Hank walked towards his office, with Lucy and Roxanne following closely behind.

- x - x - x -

Lucy and Roxanne sat in Hank's office. They both were waiting for the results of Roxanne's pregnancy test. Hank entered the office, holing the results.

"Now Roxanne..." Hank started. "You told me that you took a home test that come out positive?"

"Yes," Roxanne replied.

"And you also have told me all the possible pregnancy symptoms you've been experiencing: late or missed period, nausea, feeling tired, weight gain, carvings for weird foods, and tender or enlarged breasts?" Hank asked.

"Also yes," Roxanne answered.

Well, as you can see, I've got the results. And Roxanne, you are two, almost three, months pregnant. Your date of conception was somewhere in early or mid September. And your due date is somewhere in May," Hank said.

Roxanne felt tears plunge into her eyes. She began crying out waterfalls worth of tears. She hadn't cried this much since July of 1993, when she found out that her mother, Leanne, had been killed. She had called those tears 'the rain in July', because they were so heavy. Well, the rain in July had come back to haunt her.

"Oh God, Luce, I can't be pregnant...I just can't," Roxanne collapsed into Lucy's arms.

Lucy hugged Roxanne tightly, "don't cry, Roxanne. Everything will be fine." Sure, Lucy said that everything will be fine...but did she really mean it? _Hell no I don't...but I have to say something to keep Roxanne's spirits high._

**End Of Chapter 6**

**A/N:** And another chapter is done. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Well, I've got to go, it's well past ten, and I've got school tomorrow. Please send me a review telling me if this is any good. Goodnight!

-Alexa


	8. I Just Want You To Know Everything

**Breakthefloor22: **Yeah, I'm sorry that the first few chapters mainly involve around Roxanne, but I find her easier to write about than Lucy, Kevin, and Lizzie all together. This chapter will have a little more of them in it, though. And you'll see mostly Kevin, Lizzie, and Chandler probably in the next chapter.

**Dark Katsumi: **Don't worry, I tend to update at least once a week. This story is going to be a lot longer than I thought.

**Summary: **Roxanne tells Chandler about her pregnancy. And, Kevin calls up Lizzie to talk to her.

**Chapter 7: I Just Want You To Know Everything**

**October 20th, 2003(the whole chapter takes place on this day)**

"Mom," Lizzie walked into the living room, where her mother sat.

"Yes Lizzie," Karen replied.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about moving in with Kevin," Lizzie said.

Karen got up out of the chair she was sitting in and hugged Lizzie, "It's ok, Lizzie."

(-----)

"Godamnit! I swear, this is rotten, just rotten...I don't want to be pregnant!" Roxanne was still in tears about her whole pregnancy. But who could blame her, though?

Terry, who was worried about his daughter, approached her bedroom door. He knocked lightly on it.

"Roxanne," Terry said. "You've been locked up in there crying since yesterday. Why don't you come out and talk to me about whatever's upsetting you."

"Daddy, leave me alone!" Roxanne practically screamed.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, I'll leave you alone," Terry left her to cry, hoping her emotions wouldn't turn violent.

Roxanne, who was lying on her bed, spotted a picture of her and Chandler on Valentine's Day earlier in the year sitting on her dresser. She walked over to it and slowly picked it up. She ran her hand across the picture. She looked at the couple smiling back at her.

They were so happy, warm, and beautiful. They looked so in love with each other that nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, alone, together..._damn; I can't think like that, that's how I got myself knocked up in the first place. _Roxanne thought bitterly.

Roxanne placed the picture down and placed her hand tenderly upon her stomach. _I'm such a jerk...how can I call my own baby a 'knock up'. This baby isn't a mistake; it's a blessing. It's a result or mine and Chandler's love for each other. We created this baby together. I don't think it's a mistake anymore...I think it's a miracle now. I love Chandler. And I love our baby, too. _And for the first time in almost two months, Roxanne felt like she hadn't made a mistake sleeping with Chandler.

"Hi there, this is your mother and I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I called you a mistake. I love you so much, and I'm sure your dad will too when I tell him about you," Roxanne spoke in a tender voice to her child.

"Um...Roxanne, why are you talking to your stomach?" Roxanne faced up and saw Chandler standing by her bedroom door.

"Chandler, you should probably sit down for this," Roxanne said. Chandler sat down next to her on her bed.

"What is it Roxanne, you know I love you and that you can tell me anything," Chandler said.

"I know, and please, don't hate me when I tell you this," Roxanne replied.

Chandler stroked her hair softly, "How could I ever hate you?"

"Ok...here it goes, you remember how we slept together last month?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I do..." Chandler replied.

"Well, that choice affected us..." Roxanne stopped suddenly.

"How did it affect us?" Chandler asked; a confused look crossed his face.

"Well, Chandler...I'm pregnant, you're going to be a dad," Roxanne answered quickly.

Chandler's face froze. His eyes went wide. Then, he slowly opened his mouth to speak. _Oh boy! _Thought Roxanne. _Here it comes..._

(-----)

Lucy entered the garage apartment later that night. She saw Kevin pick up the phone and start to dial a number.

"Hey," Lucy said and her and Kevin exchanged a quick, but passionate, kiss. Lucy then headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Kevin, on the other hand, held the phone up to his ear...

(----)

Lizzie's bedroom phone began ringing as she sat in her room playing _Donkey Kong 64_. She quickly paused the video game went to pick it up, scowling.

"Of course, the damn thing rings when I'm about to save Lanky and Tiny," Lizzie said to herself as she picked up the phone.

"Hello," Lizzie said.

"Hey Liz, it's Kevin..." Came a reply from the other end.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**A/N:** Sorry that was kind of short, but I'm going to my friend's house soon and I still need to take a shower. And also, sorry for my lack of updates, my account was locked(again!). Well, review and tell me what you think of this story.

-Alexa


	9. This Is To The Good Life

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long to update. But I've been pretty busy with school, friends, homework, tests...the whole nine yards. This will be the chapter that ends this story. It will not show Lizzie going to Glen Oak; it will just feature her making peace with Kevin. Also, I will NOT have the characters Chandler-May Richmond and Michelle Richardson appear in this story; I've changed my mind about that.

**Dark Katsumi: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And, you're welcome for the review on 'Shadow'.

**Breakthefloor22: **Glad you enjoyed this story.

**JUNIOR1985: **Thank you for thinking my story was really good.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, 7th Heaven is not mine. I also do not own the song "Goodtimes", that belongs to my favorite band S Club 7.

**Chapter 8: This Is To The Good Life**

**October 20th, 2003...Buffalo **

Lizzie smiled; for once she was glad to hear from Kevin, "Hey Kevin."

"So..." Kevin started. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, the same old routine. Alyssa and Maryanne were over earlier. And I was playing a video game when you called," Lizzie replied.

"That's cool," Kevin said. "Look, Liz, the reason I called is to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk over all of those years. I'm sorry for never considering what you wanted and just what I wanted. I'm sorry for running off with Lucy. I'm sorry for everything I ever did that hurt you," Kevin's voice sounded misty, as if he were about to cry.

Lizzie took a deep breath, "Look, Kevin, you don't have to say sorry. I forgive you. I care about you; you're my brother. I want to come and live with you and Lucy."

"I love you, Liz," Kevin said.

"I love you too, Kevin," Lizzie replied.

Lizzie looked outside at the sun shining through her bedroom window. She felt happy, peaceful, and loving towards Kevin, emotions she hadn't felt for him in years. All of the anger, hate, and sadness had melted away. Lizzie had finally forgiven Kevin for the past. She had finally let go.

Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

(-----)

**October 20th, 2003...Glen Oak**

Chandler's mouth slowly opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out of it. It was like his voice had been lost in all of the shock. Roxanne? Pregnant? Him? A father? Too much was swirling through his mind. Chandler felt slightly dizzy. An empty felling filled his stomach.

Chandler felt a dry lump form in his throat, which further silenced his ability to speak. He coughed slightly; huffing noises escaped his mouth. His throat was a dry as a dessert, or at least that's how it felt.

Chandler coughed a bit harder, Roxanne put an arm around him and pulled him close, "Chandler, are you ok?"

Chandler finally spoke, "So, I'm going to be a dad, huh?"

"Well...yeah," Roxanne said in a small voice.

"Well, there's only one thing for me to say..." Chandler stopped talking suddenly.

Roxanne lowered her head towards the ground. _I shouldn't have told him,_ she thought. Chandler probably was going to break up with for a second time and for good this time. He probably wanted nothing to do with her or their child now. Roxanne felt stupid for even telling him.

Roxanne pulled her head back up and gulped, "What would that be?"

"I love you," Chandler replied.

"You love me? How can you say that? Don't you hate me? I just told you that I'm pregnant with your baby, and we're not married or engaged, and you love me?" Roxanne asked, shocked.

"Why would I hate you?" Chandler asked.

"Because I'm slut, aren't I?" Roxanne asked.

"Roxanne, don't call yourself a slut, you're not a slut. Don't put yourself down; it hurts me when you say stuff like that about yourself. I think you're beautiful in every way. And I love the fact that I'm going to be a dad," Chandler replied.

"You mean you're not mad?" Roxanne asked, surprised.

"No," Chandler said. "I could never be mad at the thought of the both of us growing inside of you."

Chandler pulled Roxanne closer to him. The two laid back onto the bed. Chandler gently wrapped his arms around Roxanne's slightly bumped stomach and kissed her forehead.

"There's a bump there," Roxanne said, motioning towards her stomach.

"That's our bump," Chandler replied with a smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Chandler spoke, "Roxanne, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Roxanne replied.

"Roxanne Richardson, I love you more than anything in the world. You mean everything to me and I never want to lose you. And I love our baby too and the fact that you're having it. What I'm trying to say is...Roxanne, will you marry me?" Chandler asked.

"Yes Chandler Hampton, I will marry you," Roxanne replied.

"I love you," Chandler told Roxanne.

"I love you too," Roxanne replied.

The two of them then shared a passionate kiss. They were happy. They were both truly happy. They were in love, getting married, and having a baby. Life was good.

(-----)

**October 21st, 2003...Buffalo**

The next day, Lizzie had all of her bags packed for her flight packed. They were loaded in Karen's car and her and Jack were waiting for Lizzie. Lizzie had just requested one minute alone in her foyer. Lizzie only had on a backpack with all of her CDs and her CD player for the flight. She also held Snuffy, the little pink stuffed dog that she had won at the fair almost two months ago, in her hand.

Lizzie smiled at Snuffy, "This is to the good life, Snuffy."

Lizzie then headed out the door, holding Snuffy close. He was like a friend. Snuffy knew all of Lizzie's secrets, fears, and desires. He was the best stuffed dog anyone could ask for.

Lizzie felt surprisingly good about seeing Kevin again. Just as she had for the past few days. She knew things would be great when she moved in with Kevin. This was to the good life indeed.

_Do do do do do do do do-do  
It's for the good times  
Baby  
You're working too hard  
Too many hours on the job  
And you know it must get better than this  
You're killing yourself  
And missing your love  
And It's been weeks since you've been out with your friends (with your friends)  
  
We all need a change once in a while (once in a while)  
The time to make a change is right now  
  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (baby)  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (take it easy, baby, here's to good times)  
  
Do do do do do do do do-do  
It's for the good times  
Baby  
  
The pressure's on  
The boss is breathing down your neck  
But the only thing you see is that vacation pamphlet on your desk  
You fantasize  
The day you leave it all behind  
And spend the best days of your life  
Just lying in the sun  
  
We all got to change once in a while (once in a while)  
The time to make a change is right now  
  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (baby)  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (take it easy, baby, here's to good times)  
  
Do do do do do do do do-do  
It's for the good times  
Baby  
Do do do do do do do do-do  
  
We all need a change once in a while (It's time to make a change)  
The time to make a change is right now (Right now)  
  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (baby)  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (good life)  
  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (baby)  
This is for the good times, good times  
This is to the good life (la la la-la-la la la la la)_

**-The End-**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm not going to be doing a sequel. Please review and give me your honest thoughts on this.

-Alexa


End file.
